torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandria Oran
Vital Information Nicknames Alexa, Lexi. Gender Female. Race Human. Age She appears to be in her late twenties. Description Lexi is 5'9" tall with a slim build. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and sun kissed skin from a life of living on beaches. She is considered beautiful to many, if not by looks alone then for her skills in seduction. She prefers wearing blackened leather armor with plunging necklines, and a matching tricorne hat with a brilliant red feather adorning it. She looks and sounds identical to Yvonne Strahovski (except her accent is English, not Australian). Alignment True Neutral with Good tendencies. Deity None. Personality Lexi's ancestry shows well through her personality, her family being descended from dragons. She is playful, cunning, greedy, selfish, and seductive. Unlike her brother she has no real redeeming qualities, though people seem to like her well enough. She thinks of herself first, and prefers the easiest route over all others, which usually doesn't involve diplomacy. That is why she has always been more the muscle behind the Oran name, and not the negotiator. So long as she gets paid, she will do as her brother requests, though not without whining about it tirelessly. She is a slave to the finer things in life, and prefers not to get dirty, though she is not dainty in the slightest. She also rarely takes things seriously, as all life is a game and a conquest for her. Still, she knows when to be sweet, and when to grease palms, leaving her with few enemies but scores of fans. Flaws Virtually her entire personality is flawed, but it works for her. Origins Homeland Lexi is originally from another world, drawn into Torar alongside her brother Terentius for unknown reasons. Family Terentius Oran, brother. Birthday Unknown. Background Lexi's adventuring career began on Torar when she and her brother found themselves washed up on the beach of a small island in Lados' eastern ocean known as Three Mile Island. They spent several weeks alone on the island until Reggie Sinclair and Tenkosh Ironweave came along aboard the Man Eater, a ship belonging to Triennia Lovesong. Enterprising as they are, they offered their services to the dukes, and were their allies through many adventures. They left the dukes' service once Reginald retired, and spent time with Triennia until returning to Three Mile Island to settle down. From there they have built a massive trade empire, merchant fleet, and neutral sovereign territory under their name. That name carries most of its weight on the open water, where there isn't a single pirate who would cross them. Adventuring Information Class Rogue, Sorcerer. Sub-Class Unknown. Prestige Class Arcane Trickster. Signature Equipment Lexi's most notable equipment is her twin hand crossbows, and though she keeps two fine daggers sheathed at her hips as well as an assortment of who knows how many other small weapons hidden on her person, she prefers to eliminate her target before they're even aware of her, without getting her hands dirty. Adventure Notes Lexi, along with her brother Teren, assisted Reggie in his campaign, sticking around until he left to serve the Chronomancers. Category:Retired Adventurers